Araxxor
Araxxor is an enormous araxyte spider who lives in the Araxyte lair, a cave beneath the Haunted Woods, just south of Port Phasmatys. He is the most difficult solo boss in RuneScape. He can be fought alone or with a friend, although he is considerably stronger if fought with a friend. His drops include components for three level 90 two-handed weapons, one for each combat style, along with a new pet, with multiple skins to be unlocked for the pet through achievements. One can influence the flow of the battle oneself; Araxxor's lair has three main tunnels and each path triggers different fight mechanics. In order to trigger different fights, players need to burn a web and wait one minute before proceeding. Also, when there are two people fighting instead of one, Araxxor's attacks are doubled, and the higher of the two base rage values are combined. This includes minion spawns and its strength in general. Despite displaying a "None" weakness in the combat interface, Araxxor's 3 different forms actually have weaknesses in line with the combat triangle. Players can have an araxyte pheromone in their inventory in order to receive the weaker combat version of Araxxor, e.g. using range to fight Araxxor while having an Araxyte pheromone in inventory will cause Araxxor to spawn mage. Araxxor cannot be hurt by familiars. Current rotation Starting a fight Araxxor is located in a cavern south-east of Port Phasmatys called the Araxyte lair. The cavern can be accessed by using the shortcut on the southern wall (requires 92 Agility) or by accessing the western gate. Only one person or duo can enter the base world instance at a time. If the fight is already occupied, you will not be able to enter and will have to pay the 200,000 coin instance fee in order to fight Araxxor on the same world. Using an instance or holding Araxyte pheromone in your inventory guarantees Araxxor in the preferred combat style, which is determined by what weapons you are wielding in your right hand when you entered the arena. Fight overview Araxxor has 3 paths which you can take, however, only two paths will be open in a given cycle. The path you choose decides the order of the mechanics Araxxor uses, as during the third phase of the fight Araxxor will utilise a variation of the other unlocked path's mechanics. Araxxor comes in one of 3 styles, magic, ranged, or melee. He will always be able to use a melee attack if his target is adjacent to him. This means his magic and ranged forms can use melee as well. His melee form uses melee exclusively, but has longer range compared to most monsters which use melee. Araxxor's first phase starts in a large room, with Araxxor having 100,000 LP. There are two available tunnels blocked by giant webs, and the player must pick a tunnel, and light the web in front of it. The web takes 1 minute to burn down, and the player must fight Araxxor until the web has been burned down. Once you pick your path, that is the path you have decided on and you cannot change your mind until the fight is over. Araxxor will not die in phase 1 even if you deplete all of his health, and he will be healed 5000 LP every time his health is depleted. Therefore the only way to proceed is moving onto phase 2 through one of the available paths. Moving beyond the burnt web will automatically start phase 2 regardless of how much LP Araxxor has left from phase 1 and his health will replenish back to 100,000 LP once phase 2 begins. The condition to proceed to phase 3 from phase 2 varies depending on the path chosen. Similarly, it is possible to proceed to phase 3 without depleting all of Araxxor's health during phase 2 and again his health will instantly replenish back to 100,000 at the start of phase 3. However, any leftover health which you did not deplete from Araxxor during phase 1 and 2 will be carried over to phase 3-Araxxor will regenerate any leftover health from phases 1 and 2 when he's damaged during phase 3. This means it is highly advisable to damage Araxxor as much as possible in phase 1 at least as phase 1 is much easier than phase 3. Araxxor, like Vorago, cannot be killed until all of the phases have been finished and the requirements met. This also means that players cannot leave except through victory or death, as they cannot teleport or log out from the arena. The fight's fourth and final phase is on a platform where you are challenged and must kill Araxxor's mate; Araxxi. If you die, your grave will appear in the graveyard which can be reached by right clicking the Araxyte cave. Strategies It should be noted that the more times you successfully kill Araxxor, the more enraged he initially becomes and begins to have increased damage. This rage meter resets every day at 00:00 UTC, and has a maximum cap of 300% base rage. Drops Araxxor himself does not reward any drops. Instead, they come from the corpse of Araxxi, the spider that replaces Araxxor in the final phase of the fight. The corpse functions identically to the Queen Black Dragon's reward chest, and as such items may be sent directly to the bank from it, put into a player's inventory, or discarded. It will reward players with arrows on every kill, in addition to 2 other drops and sometimes 10-20 charms. Its unique drops include the parts needed to make level 90 two-handed weapons and a pet that has unlockable skins. For a full list, see Araxxi's page. Gallery Araxxor (1) update image.jpg|Concept art of Araxxor. Players as Araxxor minion spiders.png|Players transformed into Araxxor's minion spiders during the teaser livestream Araxxor in the Grand Exchange.png|Mod Chris L as Araxxor in the Grand Exchange during the teaser livestream Araxxor week 1 statistics.gif|Statistics of Araxxor 1 week after its release Updates * Due to player complaints on parts of the Araxxor fight, Jagex changed the following: ** If players take the middle path and are teleported to Araxxor when he does his cleave attack, they will no longer get transferred to an invalid tile. ** Araxxor will no longer spawn an acidic spider underneath him. ** The acidic spider that destroys graves no longer appears in the graveyard. * Upon Araxxor's release, there was a safespot that worked when fighting against the melee version which was located where the third tunnel was blocked by rocks. This safespot has now been converted into invalid tiles. * On 12 January 2015, Araxxor received the following updates: ** Once he appears in the arena, players cannot log out for a period of time, prompting the message "Araxxor demands your attention." After phase 1 has been completed, players can log out as normal if out of combat. However, the time to log out during phases 1 and 2 are doubled. ** When the player kills Araxxi, Araxxor will begin with 20% extra rage, rather than 15%. His base rage cap was also increased from 150% to 300%. * On 3 August 2015, Araxxor and Araxxi received health bar updates which now displays their current health similar to the Raids bar on the top of the screen, meaning you can always see Araxxor and Araxxi's current Life Points. Trivia * As a teaser on the day of Araxxor's release, Jagex Moderators changed their player model to the same as Araxxor and infected other players into baby spiders by using its cleave attack in places such as the Grand Exchange. **Similarly, they held a community event on the day prior, doing much the same thing, however, on the air. * There are several glitches that can occur during the change from Araxxor to Araxxi/during the whole fight: ** If Araxxor is killed while a Pulsing spider is in the arena, the pulsing spider will continue to heal Araxxor even though he is "dead" at the beginning of phase 4. When Araxxi appears, the pulsing spider will be under her and cannot be reached until she calls for more minions to aid her. ** If Araxxor uses his cocoon attack just as the player kills him, spiders will converge on the player(s). Although the player has free movement at this point, when Araxxi appears the player will be instantly trapped in a cocoon even though Araxxi does not use the animation. ** When Araxxor uses his darkness ability, occasionally the beam of light may appear but the screen does not get darker. In addition, the player will not take any damage. ** A graphical glitch can occur where the dark screen from phase 2 may carry over to phase 3 if the player stays in the phase 1/2 area, along with the beam of light which does nothing. References Category:Bosses